


Fallen Angel

by Ariana_4812



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_4812/pseuds/Ariana_4812
Summary: Fallen angel by Three Days GraceThis is a prequel to Angels fall and is filled with Canon moments between Cas and Dean.





	Fallen Angel

_Late at night I could hear the crying_   
_I hear it all, trying to fall asleep_   
_When all the love around you is dying_

"Cas you can't ask me to do this," Dean begged looking towards the room that held Alastair. "If I go in there, you won't like what walks out."

Cas gave Dean a sympathetic look and replied, "For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this."

_How do you stay so strong?_   
_How did you hide it all for so long?_   
_How can I take the pain away?_   
_How can I save_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel_

"You gave us order Castiel and we gave you our trust. Don't lose it over one man," Hannah begged.

She handed him the blade as she added, "This is justice."

Cas looked over to Dean and saw the fear hiding under a calm exterior. Dean nodded ever so slightly to him.

"No. I can't," Cas said as he lowered the blade.

Dean exhaled but kept his eyes trained on Cas.

Hannah frowned, "Goodbye Castiel."

_You do it all for my own protection_   
_You make me feel like I'll be okay_   
_Still I have so many questions_

"You pray too loud," Cas announced as he appeared next to Dean. He put the man that Dean was talking to to sleep and pushed him against the wall.

"What are you crazy?" Dean yelled.

Cas punched Dean hard as he responded, "I rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to them?" Cas threw another punch angrily.

"Cas, please," Dean pleaded as he grabbed Cas's coat.

Cas threw him against the opposite wall, his anger growing. "I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?" He replied furiously.

He threw Dean to the ground and kicked him.

Dean looked up at him and cried, "Do it. Just do it."

_How do you stay so strong?_   
_How did you hide it all for so long?_   
_How can I take the pain away?_   
_How can I save,_

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_

Dean breathed out hard. "This is simple Cas. No more crap about being a good soldier. There was a right and there was a wrong here and you know it," he spoke insultingly. "Look at me, you know it."

He took a step towards Cas and softened slightly, adding, "Now you were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me now. Please."

Cas waited a moment to speak. "What would you have me do, Dean?" he asked.

Dean huffed like it was obvious. "Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late," he pleaded.

Cas's expression turned more serious as he replied, "I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed."

Dean smiled and shrugged. "If there was anything worth dying for, this is it."

_Fallen angel, just let go_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_

Dean walked into the room to mourn Cas's body that was gently placed on top of the kitchen table under a sheet. He roughly pulled up the part covering his face and stared down at him. He jerked it back over him and glanced out the window trying not to bare the thought of him really being gone.

He tore the curtains off the rod and gently tied his body up, getting it ready for the pire.

"Well goodbye, Cas," he murmured as he lit his metal lighter. He tried to think of more to say but that's all he could manage, as he tried to keep his composure.

He took a slow breath and threw the lighter, igniting the pire.

_I was right beside you_   
_When you went to hell and back again_   
_I was right beside you_   
_When you went to hell and back again_   
_And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

"Who are you?" Dean questioned, heart racing.

Cas slowly and cooly replied, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah, thanks for that," Dean spoke roughly as he plunged his knife into his chest.

Cas slowly glanced down at the knife as he slowly pulled it out. He turned and put two fingers on Bobby's forehead, plunging him into a deep sleep.

He turned towards Dean and replied seriously, "We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

"Who are you?" Dean asked again.

Cas's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm Castiel," he repeated.

Dean huffed and asked exasperated, "I mean what are you?"

Cas nodded and replied smoothly, "I'm an angel of the Lord."

Dean's expression tightened and he questioned, "Why would an angel want to pull me out of hell?"

Cas looked at him not understanding and answered, "What's the matter, Dean?" before adding sadly, "You don't think you deserve to be saved."

_A fallen angel, in the dark_   
_Never thought you'd fall so far_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_

Dean looked up at Cas, face badly beaten but too concerned to care. Cas was holding up his angel blade, intent to kill. "Cas, I know you're in there. I know you can hear me. Cas it's me. We're family. We need you. I need you," he begged.

Cas hesitated.

Naomi spoke impatiently pulling him away from the present. "You have to choose Castiel. Us or them," she angrily instructed him.

Dean stared up at him, pleading, "Cas..."

Cas stared back at him and his face softened. He dropped the knife in his hand and took a breath.

_Fallen angel, just let go_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_Fallen angel, close your eyes_   
_I won't let you fall tonight_   
_Fallen angel_

Cas was having trouble breathing but spoke up despite the pain. "You're my family. I love you. I love all of you," he said as he glanced at Dean and then at Sam.

He took another deep breath and pleaded, "Just please don't make my last moments spent watching you die. Just run. Save yourselves. And I will hold Ramiel off as long as I can. " He tried to make a move to get up but Dean cut him off.

"Cas, no," Dean insisted.

Cas frowned and begged again, "Yes, you need to keep fighting."

Sam scoffed and replied, "We are fighting. We're fighting for you Cas."

Dean smiled as best he could. "And like you said, you're family. And we don't leave family behind," he added firmly.


End file.
